The envelope
by bezznaczenia
Summary: Kibum shouldn't be so nosy...Story about all consequences of poking around  2MIN, R to NC-17


Key wasn't a thief, but he was very, very nosy person. It was the reason why he couldn't stop himself from taking a look of Jonghyung's book, when he was left alone in his room for a while. In general, it was _weird_ for Jjong to have a book. It stoked Kibum's curiosity even more. He perfidiously took the opportunity when Jjong went out of the room to bring them onion crisps. Key opened the thin book (textbook or something) and raised his brows at the sight of envelope inserted between the pages.

It was just a moment. He looked towards door to made sure that Jjong was busy enough (he was talking with Minho) and quickly hid the envelope under his shirt. Finally, Jjong was back with a bowl of crisps and silly smile on his lips. Key only took one smelly crisp and deep inside himself he was happy that he wasn't very embarrassed. It was just Jjong, after all.

The envelope was pink and simple. Even if he wanted to open it so bad, he had to patient. He saved it for the next evening. He had only to get rid of annoying Jjong who always came to his room in their free time (with stinky food). Ok, sometimes it was fun…but when the whole room smelled like onion, jokes were over. That evening Key threw him out of the door before he could even say a word. Fortunately, he gave up after a few minutes of begging and knocking. Key didn't have to worry about Onew- he was working at his…um…Kibum didn't even know what it was, but that didn't really matter. To be honest, he wasn't listening when Jinki was talking about his work. Nobody was.

Finally, when was about 10 p.m., he sat on his bed covered with pink, puffy blanket. It was the time to take a look at envelope's content. He crossed his legs, smiling to himself. _Maybe there were embarrassing, pathetic letters? Jjong wrote love poems for his precious girlfriend? It would be fun! Key nearly could see those awkward metaphors and stupid abuses…_

Finally glue on envelope released and from the inside, straight on Key's knees, fell bundle of photos and a few flexed cards. He raised his elegant brows, throwing the empty envelope behind him. His smile faded when he saw _who_ was on the first photo.

_A boy with pink hair looked very similar to Taemin._

Key only laughed at his own stupidity, but a little nervously. For a while he was analyzing that person's features, from the cute nose, through the shape of jaw to full, pink lips. Everything was identical, he knew his son's face by heart…he couldn't be wrong. The only weird things was pink hair, whose looked like a good wig. And that slutty pose…tank top raised, exposing his belly and those tight pants…

Then the truth hit him with the gentleness of sack of a cement.

It was a photography form one of _those _parties. Because of those he felt a little sick from guilt. He corrupted his lovely son, _nearly made him easy slut_…Although, when he watched Taemin dancing with beefy guys and rubbing his body against them…he wasn't sure that was all his fault.

But it was still one queston: how Jjong get those photos?

He promised that he wouldn't return to this! Earlier, he felt compelled to rent at Key, how dangerous was going to _a parties like those_. How terrible was making their innocent maknae go with him! Like Key didn't know it…And since when Jjong was so saint and clear? Who like who, but he didn't have a right to correct anyone. Stupid jerk.

In general, Jjong find out about everything accidentally. When he was in "Banana" club with his precious girlfriend, he noticed Taemin standing next to bar…To be honest, he was a little surprised when he saw him in tight pink jeans, pink hair and with two beefy guys. In the sense of duty, he practically dragged him out by his ear and led him in a front of the rest of band. It was how their secret came to light. Key never forget Minho's face, when Jjong was talking about what he saw in club. His face was practically blank and without any emotions showing on it, but his dark eyes didn't leave embarrassed Taemin for a moment.

Onew…like Onew. Ha wasn't authoritative at all.

After all, Key admitted that he knew about everything and he even caused the whole situation…It provoked another Jonghyun's indignant screams and _Key just stopped listening to him._ Only the sight of Minho's face made his stomach twitch with guilt. It seemed to be peaceful, but Key knew exactly what the lead rapper was thinking. He knew what was going on between 2min…And he was sorry for Taemin, who really wanted to be the best in Minho's eyes…And that he become a good little bitch was all Key's fault.

Taemin was like a child who wants to be like his parent. Who imitates his umma.

It was the reason why innocent Taemin become a real Dancing Queen of gay bars. It was a shame, but Key was a little jealous about attention the younger was getting…But only a little.

The whole case abated and everything was going back to normal. Although the leader was still looking at Taemin and Key a little weirdly but he didn't commented anything at all. For a some time Jjong was sulking him and he didn't talked with Key, but _unfortunately_ it passed. Minho…at first every conversation with him was rigid and tense and it nearly caused Taemin's depression. Key supposed that if Minho didn't react like that, Taemin wouldn't care about that whole situation at all.

After about two weeks of silence Key saw Taemin moaning and pressed against corner of the kitchen counter by Minho. They where kissing and touching each other wildly. Thank God.

Back to present, Key finally tore up from the first photography. Feeling his stomach tightening, he looked at second photo. He saw himself sitting astride on a chair and stucking his tongue out playfully. Near him Taemin was sitting in that way too, with his neck exposed sexily and half-closed eyelids. They both had nearly identical jagged, tight jeans.

The whole idea with Taemin's hair wasn't intended only to hide his real personality…He seemed to like that with this haircolour he looked like a real Lolita. That's why all the poor boys from club couldn't resist him. Among a crowd of black and blond dyed heads he looked like a exotic flower. Not to mention his lips, dark eyes and milky skin…

Sometimes Key had to watch him out, like a mother who was afraid about her too attractive daughter. Too much bulky guys tried to squeeze his perfect ass cheeks during dance or wanted to fuck him in club toilet. And he didn't have anything against it at all…Thank God, Key taught him choosing partners carefully and be more finicky. That boy had a good taste.

Key raised a monster. To be honest, Taemin seemed to have two opposite personalities…Almost like Dr Jekyll and Mrs. Hide. At home he was cute, naïve and adorable…like a kid. Especially with Minho, his eyes was loving and full of admiration. It was kind of scary, how those sparkling eyes become dark and dangerously deep in every Friday evening.

This time Key reached out for a one of a flexed cards. "For Kim Kibum" was scrawled on the middle of it. It definitely was a letter…and not just a ordinary letter. When he saw the header, he nearly choked out his breath.

"_I hope that you could walk next day, baby :) And how is your sweet pink haired friend..? My bro miss him very much~"_

Key didn't want to read anymore. He decided to cool down a little and save reading for later. Or burn everything, before anyone could see them. He never wanted to see Taemin's sad face again. Recently he had become more like umma than a friend for him. And ummas wanted to protect their kids.

He postponed photos and cards back to the envelope and throw it to the drawer in nightstand, which he shared with Onew. He didn't have to bother about him, he never touched someone else's things without permission.

Key went out of the room, didn't even closing the door behind him. He quickly walked to kitchen and cursed mentally when he saw Onew. He was writing something, with his ridiculous glasses on. Key took a carton of orange juice and poured some into a small glass.

"It's almost finished" said Onew, visibly proud of himself " Jus one more page and maybe I will read it to you!"

_Yeah, he couldn't wait for that. _Key looked at him with dubitation and pressed the small glass to his lips. Leader didn't notice it (or he didn't want to notice) and exposed his turtle smile. On the table all around him were slack ballpoints, crushed cards and chicken-shaped rubber.

"Cool..." Key took a sip of a little too bitter juice " Where is Jjong?

Oh yes, finding that asshole and ask him _a few questions_ was a priority. It doesn't matter that he would find out who stole his envelope…Key had to know how Jjong get those photos. And what for? Though he was the most disgusted about the whole situation…

"He went out…" Onew informed him "Probably he's sulking at you because you didn't let him in. "

Despite all the appearances, Jjong was the biggest sulker in their band, not Kibum. Maybe because his ego was too big…Anyway, even the Diva couldn't beat him at sulking. He could have arguments even with totally peaceful Taemin.

"I think I know where is he now" said Kibum ironically.

Onew lowered his eyes quickly. Everyone knew what Key thought about Sekyung noona. They wondered, if it was just jealousy…Total absurd!

He crossed his arms, shooting the last glare towards the table and walked out of the kitchen. He decided to wait for Jjong, without witness. If Taemin, or Minho find out about envelope's content…

He felt cold shiver running down his spine. Never.

Taemin was looking in the big, body sized mirror hanging on the gym's wall. In the reflection he could see that his P.E. teacher was looking at him weirdly. But it didn't really matter in comparison with what Taemin just realized.

He'd put a little on his weight. Well, maybe his new "good son's" lifestyle wasn't that wonderful as he thought...Eating homemade cookies wasn't very good idea according to what he just realized. It caused his cheeks become a little chubby. Especially because Key-umma become real housewife since they stopped with those parties…And it meant more homemade sweets and meals…and more nagging, by the way.

And those dates when Minho took him to café…Taemin couldn't stop himself from eating another piece of a chocolate cake or pleasing Minho to order him one more sundae. Fortunately, they burned it off…And sometimes Taemin couldn't walk properly next day, but it really worked. He didn't have anything against trainings like that….

Happily, his "overweight" was rather cute than disfiguring. His body was still slim, but his face become more chubby and sweet. Maybe it would be his new advantage..? He smiled to himself and touched his flat stomach. Jus above his hipbone was placed small love bite. It was where he wanted to make a tattoo a long time ago.

He was graceful that Key-umma didn't agree to his stupid idea. It would be blemish for a whole life…What would fans say? Or his mother? She might get a heart attack…She always said that his hyungs were so mature and responsible.

Yeah, especially Key umma was very _polite and calm_ boy.

Taemin's "alterego" had strange ideas sometimes…He wondered if Jonghyun-hyungs didn't caught him there, what would happened to him? He could be infected with HIV…or become a real slut. And lose Minho forever. That last thought made him sad.

The sash hit the back of his head and snatched him from his thoughts. He bite his lip with embarrassment and put he sash on. Today they were playing football, finally.

The game started and Taemin was sitting legs-crossed on the ping-pong table. His classmates were playing, but he had to leave the yard because _there were too many players_. He pouted and looked away from the yard.

The girls from the other class had P.E. too and they were running circles around the school. He watched them for a while, searching for _her_. He frowned, when he noticed the tall girl with long hair and confidence on her face. She was overtaking other girls with annoying expression on her face.

Poser. She raised her ponytail higher? It still looked ugly. Taemin couldn't look at her ejected jaw and swollen lips. Unlike his, her lips looked like she was stinged by a wasp.

Taemin smiled with superiority. He didn't like her even before she started to bully him…She was that type of person who is looks at you like you are just a trash…

He accidentally met her in homo bar. She slapped his butt from behind with stupid "hey babe". Taemin will never forget her face when she realized that he wasn't girl. She was lesbian and everyone joked about that earlier. She acted manly and she liked to make pass on her pretty classmates. She recognized him and that's how the whole little bully started.

She knew that he wouldn't tell anything…he had too much to lose. It wasn't only about his orientation or his relationship with Minho…it was about slutting around in gay bars. Teenager's Idols don't do such a thing.

He didn't tell his umma about bulling, because he knew what Key would do. And he didn't want it. Key-umma could be really annoying sometimes. He wanted to do it by himself. It was the reason why his boyfriend didn't know the whole truth…Although Taemin really wanted him to find out about his Minnie's suffering! He wanted Minho to be his hero…His prince…Frog prince…Whatever.

But it would be such a shame if Taemin couldn't manage with some stupid girl by himself. It wasn't a big deal at all. It was just stupid insults. He rolled his eyes and looked at the yard. When they let him play? He pouted even more.

"Oi!" someone shouted from behind.

Taemin turned his head and saw Jonghyun-hyung standing next to door. Taemin was disappointed because it was Jjong who came to him after school. Why not Minho-hyung?

Taemin loved when Minho visited him at school. Especially, when he had P.E. at gym, in every Friday. Taemin secretly walked out of the gym, to the corridor. Usually Minho was waiting for him behind big, glass door. Taemin send him little kisses or just smiled to him and they talked in a sign language. They were caught once, but it didn't stop Taemin from continuing his ritual.

But he had to return to the sad reality with Jjong. He sighed.

"Wait for me in library!" he shouted back with a smile and Jjong only nodded.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car, listening to some strange music. Jjong was patting the steering wheel rhythmically. He had his cool glasses, but the sloppy sweat suit ruined the whole effect. Taemin signed and rested his head on the headrest.

"Why do they always don't give a shit about you? You even didn't enter the yard…"

The life of a pop star wasn't very easy. Taemin wasn't rude or cocky…But people called him a "celebrity" and they didn't like him. It didn't matter for them that he was just a _ordinary_, polite boy…

Taemin open his mouth to speak, but Jjong continued:

"When I was in high school, we always…"

Unfortunately, his phone ranged. Taemin truly liked Jjong's stories about his life, unlike the others members. For Taemin everything what his hyungs said was important, interesting and funny. Especially Minho, whose words were the wisest of all.

"It's Key" Jjong raised his brows and put the phone to his ear "Hold one for a moment, I'll turn on the speaker"

Key protested but Jjong didn't listen to him. Umma muttered something angrily, but Jjong only smiled stupidly to Taemin.

"Hey umma" said Taemin with a cute smile and felt silly because he waved his hand a little.

"Hey, baby…but I wanted to talk with him privately" Irritation was clearly heard in his voice " Where did you go? You supposed to be before 2 p.m., you left everything ruined…

Jjong made his famous puppy eyes and Taemin proudly thought that his pout was definitely a better method. It worked a way better. No one could resist his pouty lips…Minho-hyung, umma, Onew-hyung…even Jjong himself.

" Don't rant at me…I had to pick up our child from the school" he winked pathetically to Taemin " What do you want from me?"

It was short, silent moment just like Key was wondering about something.

"I wanted to talk with you…and I wanted you to fix that fucking damaged toaster. I bet you don't want Onew to try to fix it by himself…I don't want to call the ambulance later or something."

In the background they heard leader's voice. Jjong raised his brows and looked at Taemin who didn't tear his eyes away from the phone.

" What is this?" Key asked suddenly and that question was obviously to Onew "Are you mad?

The both laughed at Key's irritated tone. Finally he said:

" Sorry, I gotta go…he's…Oh, whatever. You better go straight to home! Bye, baby!"

Taemin smiled and said "Bye, umma" and Jjong smirked.

"Bye, honey!"

Key ignored that provocation and disconnected. Since yesterday umma was a little irritated and nervous. It was why Minho quickly took Taemin to their room and locked the door. They didn't want to confront a furious diva…Plus Minho could without embarrassment kissing his neck and inhaled his new, chocolate scented shower gel.

"He'd become such a mean housewife…I hope you wouldn't become like this. If yes, I'd be sorry for Minho. "

Taemin only smiled shyly.


End file.
